


Viides Yö Fredil

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Suomitube
Genre: M/M, fnaf - Freeform, kaikkikuoleejeejee
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikki sijoittuu varmasti kaikille tuttuun, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaan. Neljä viatonta suomalaista YouTubettajaa on laitettu vaativaan tehtävään, jossa on suuri riski menettää henkensä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viides Yö Fredil

**Author's Note:**

> ANSAN TOKA FICCI JEEJEE
> 
> Ja tää ficci perustuu itseasiassa mun (eli Ansan) ja Cherryn rooleihin, joten palvokaa Chörröökin, koska ilman sitä, tätä ei ois syntyny. Sekavaa paskaa luvassa, mut koittakaa kestää.   
> Ja koska tän pitäis jollakin tavalla olla surullinen, laittakaa tää ihmees soimaan:   
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbcemo0LBVj2CF8BFFCW-c_0J6fbahD-L  
> (kyseessä siis Chörrön soittolista)
> 
> Mutta joo, nauttikaa.

Viides yö, kello 1.49

Juizzi istui hiljaa työhuoneen nurkassa ja tuijotti lattiaa. Hän kuuli muiden keskustelun hieman kauempaa, muttei jaksanut kuunnella kovinkaan tarkasti.   
Rauski vai Kokki.. Rauski vai Kokki..  
Juizzin ajatukset pyörivät Rauskin ja Kokin välillä. Rauski oli kysynyt eilen häneltä, valitseeko Juizzi hänet vai Kokin. Ja nyt Juizzi mietti. Hän ei halunnut särkeä kummankaan sydäntä, mutta hänen oli pakko valita. Kokki oli vannonut pitävänsä mykkäkoulua Juizzille niin kauan, kunnes hän päättäisi. Eikä Juizzi halunnut mykkäkoulun kestävän ikuisuutta. 

"Ootko jo päättäny?"

Juizzi säpsähti kuullessaan Rauskin hieman turhautuneen äänen. Juizzi ei vastannut, tuijotti vain hiljaa lattiaa. 

"Hei c'mon."  
"No mitä?"  
"Päättäis jo!"

Juizzi vastasi huokaisten. Rauski ymmärsi merkin ja lähti muiden - eli Masterin ja Kokin - luokse.   
Juizzi jatkoi miettimistä.

"Hei jätkät.." Juizzi sanoi hetken kuluttua, kun sai avattua suunsa. Kaikkien kolmen päät kääntyivät häntä kohti kysyvin ilmein.  
"Oon ehk päättäny.." hän jatkoi ja nielaisi.  
"No?" Kokki ja Rauski kysyivät yhteen ääneen. Master katsoi vain hiljaa sivusta.  
"No siis.." Juizzi aloitti. "Kokki, siul näyttää olevan Master, joten.."  
"Aha.." Kokki sanoi hiljaa. "En haluu valita kummankaa teiän välillä, joten kuolen", hän jatkoi ja lähti juoksemaan ravintolaa kohti.

"Ei, ei, ei.." Juizzi sai sanotuksi hiljaa, ja lähti juoksemaan Kokin perään itkien. Hän sai hetken kuluttua juoksevan jätkän kiinni, ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.  
"Jos sie kuolet, mie kuolen kanssas."  
Kokki irrotti Juizzin itsestään ja työnsi hänet kauemmas. Juizzi katsoi, kuinka robottikettu - Foxy the Pirate Fox - hyppäsi jätkän päälle ja puri tätä kaulaan. Refleksit heräsivät ja Juizzi potkaisi robotin pois. Se ei pystynyt tekemään mitään. Ainakaan hetkeen.

Juizzi polvistui Kokin vierelle ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille, nostaen Kokin istumaan.  
"Anteeks.." Juizzi mumisi itkien. "Anteeks.."  
"Hyvästi. Mä rakastin sua", Kokki kuiskasi kyynelten virtaessa tämän poskiaan pitkin.   
"Ei, ei, ei.." Juizzi mumisi ja tiukensi otettaan. Hän puristi silmänsä sekä hampaansa kiinni, ja pidätti hengitystään.   
"Älä jätä miua.. Pliis.." hän kuiskasi. "Pliis.."  
"Anteeks.." Kokki sai juuri sanotuksi, jonka jälkeen hän kaatui hieman taaksepäin, elottomana.  
"Miks?" Juizzi kysyi hiljaa, ihan kuin luullen, että joku olisi tiennyt. Hän päästi Kokin ruumiista irti ja lähti juosten toimistolle.

Juizzi kaatui polvilleen toimiston lattialle ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä, yrittäen muka jotenkin peitellä itkemistään.  
"Juizzi? Mikä on? Mis Kokki on?" Master kysyi hieman hätääntyneenä.  
"Kokki on kuollu.." Juizzi sanoi hiljaa. "Ja se on mun syytä.."  
"Mitä? Miten?"  
"Se halus tappaa ittensä, mun takia, joten se lähti sinne perseeseen. Sit se vitun kettupaska hyökkäs sen kimppuun ja puras sitä kaulaan.. Sit se kuoli.."  
"Mikset sä estäny sitä kettua?"  
"Kaikki kävi nii nopeesti.." Juizzi sanoi hiljaa, syyllisyyden tunteen tallatessa tätä maahan.

Muutamien kymmenien minuuttien kuluttua, Juizzi löysi itsensä taas samasta nurkasta. Tällä kertaa hän tosin itki. 

Hän teki päätöksen ja nousi seisomaan.

Hän lähti kävelemään ravintolaan, jättäen jälkeensä vain sanat: "Miun on pakko mennä."

Juizzi käveli Kokin ruumiin luokse.  
"Rakastan siua, enemmän kun mitään muuta, enkä voi elää ilman siua", hän sanoi hiljaa, vaikka tiesi, että Kokin oli mahdotonta kuulla tuo.   
Kyyneleet virtasivat Juizzin poskilla. Äkkiä hän näki vilahduksen ketusta, ja vain sekuntien päästä, kettu oli jo hampaistaan kiinni Juizzin kaulassa. Juizzi kaatui maahan, Kokin viereen, ja otti tätä kädestä.

"Mie en enää koskaan päästä siua menee."

Sitten kaikki pimeni.


End file.
